Culpa
by Ulquii
Summary: Aizawa Shouta era un adulto responsable, un profesor responsable. Tuvo que serlo durante tres años enteros, la culpa reteniéndolo de hacer estupideces. Pero esa noche era diferente. Esa noche eran dos adultos y no era profesor de nadie.


He regresado con un OneShot de Aizawa con Bakugou :v

Baia, qué sorpresa, en serio.

Tengo otros OneShots en progreso pero éste fue el primero que terminé, así que lo comparto.

*Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia pertenecen a Kouhei Horikoshi y yo sólo los uso para escribir mis historias sin fin de lucrar*

ADVERTENCIA: Contenido explícito más adelante. MUY explícito.

* * *

Al separarse de sus labios, se permitió beber los jadeos que salían de ellos, intentando pensar con más claridad y comprender la situación en la que se encontraban.

No podía seguir con aquello, no siendo Bakugou Katsuki, uno de sus mejores alumnos durante los últimos tres años, el que estaba acorralado entre su cuerpo y la pared, recuperando la respiración y aferrándose a su traje con puños poderosos. Era cierto que después de esa noche (en realidad ya desde hacía un par de días, desde la entrega de títulos y certificados) Bakugou ya no sería su alumno, y ahora serían dos adultos más en el mundo, adultos que pueden tomar decisiones con lógica y juicio, adultos que saben lo que quieren y lo que hacen, adultos que conocían y aceptaban consecuencias de lo que hacían.

Pero, aun sabiendo eso, no podía ignorar el nudo de culpa que le torcía el estómago, muy por debajo de los cosquilleos de placer y satisfacción que desde un principio le habían empujado a aquello.

Entrecerró los ojos, mirando fijamente a los rojizos, perdidos en sus labios respirando sobre los suyos, moviéndose con duda, como si no supiera si decir algo o seguir besándole.

Aizawa prefirió lo segundo.

Deslizó su mano por la cintura del rubio, apegándolo a su cuerpo, y rozó los labios contra su boca abriéndose en otro jadeo. Sintió los puños apretarse en su saco, jalando la prenda en diferentes direcciones, y un espasmo en la cadera contraria en su pierna lo dejaron estático un momento, escuchando con claridad el gemido que moría en la garganta del menor.

Dejó de besarle, analizando su expresión, y una de las manos de Bakugou viajaron hasta su cara, deteniendo su boca con los dedos presionados débilmente en sus labios.

—Qué demonios—le oyó musitar en un hilo de voz, aparentemente sorprendido de su propia reacción—, ¿Qué jodidos estás intentando?

Contuvo sus ganas de sonreír, sabiendo que Bakugou lo notó bajo su tacto, y le observó unos segundos en silencio, haciendo círculos con su pulgar en la cadera del joven.

—¿Me dirás que nunca habías sido besado?—preguntó paseando un poco su mano en la espalda baja ajena, presionando la punta de los dedos en el inicio de su columna.

El rojizo color en las mejillas del rubio se propagó más, alcanzando a colorear la punta de sus orejas.

—¿Me tomas por un asqueroso virgen?—preguntó con indignación, y Aizawa lo meditó.

Sin duda quería que fuese un asqueroso virgen.

—Dependería—contestó con sencillez, aun sintiendo los dedos en su boca y una idea vagando por su mente.

—¿De qué?

Sacó su lengua un poco para lamer la punta de los dedos y le vio tensarse, haciendo el ademán de quitar la mano de su cara, pero resistiéndose por el bien de su orgullo.

—Depende—murmuró ladeando la cabeza hacia su mano y atrapando uno de sus dedos entre sus labios, todo sin separar los ojos de las pupilas rojas.

Succionó con gentileza en el primer nudillo, prestando atención a cada cambio en la expresión de Bakugou, éste con los ojos fijos en su boca, y comenzó a meter lentamente el resto de su dedo, lamiendo con suavidad uno de sus lados. Le oyó inhalar con rapidez cuando su lengua llegó a la unión de la palma y rozó la punta un poco más en la piel sensible, logrando ver cómo se estremecía y el dedo se curveaba levemente presionándole la lengua.

—P-profesor Aizawa.

Lo observó unos segundos, viéndole morder sus propios labios, y volvió a succionar, curvando un poco su boca en una sonrisa al sentir nuevamente el arremetimiento suave contra su muslo.

Sacó el dedo de sus labios, acercándose a besar los del menor, rojizos por la fuerza de la mordida, y se dedicó a explorar el cuerpo en sus brazos con paciencia, contrastando con los quejidos y espasmos de desesperación de Bakugou.

Aquel nudo de culpa en su estómago ahora estaba completamente deshecho.

—Ya no soy tu profesor—musitó separándose sólo unos milímetros, deleitándose de la respiración en la humedad de sus labios.

— ¿E-en serio? —le escuchó decir cuando se inclinó un poco sobre su cuello, dejando pequeños besos a lo largo de su pulso— ¿Y realmente esperaste hasta ya no ser mi profesor para hacer esto?

Se detuvo un momento, oyéndolo bufar.

— ¿Hoy? ¿En la noche de mi graduación?

Se alejó de él, dedicándole una mirada amarga, y le irritó mucho más al verle sonreír torcidamente, con toda la sorna que podía existir.

—A diferencia de otros—comenzó levantando el saco del rubio un poco para enganchar los pulgares en su pantalón y jalarle, separándole un poco del muro—, estoy consciente de las consecuencias de mis actos.

Le escuchó reír con demasiado aliento, prestándole más atención de lo que quisiera admitir, y sintió sus dedos bajar por sus costados, moviendo de forma juguetona el botón de su saco antes de desabrocharlo.

—¿Y hacer todo esto a una pared de distancia del baile de graduación, donde todos tus alumnos y compañeros de trabajo están, es estar consciente de ello?

Detuvo sus manos, ya en camino a los glúteos del menor, y casi pudo oír el chasquido de molestia que salió de la lengua de Bakugo. Resopló y se alejó lo suficiente, quitándose del alcance del rubio a menos que quisiera verse desesperado por más contacto, y sabía que su orgullo no se lo permitiría. Lo miró con resentimiento, ignorando difícilmente la manera en la que las manos ajenas bajaron a sus piernas, aun entrelazadas con las de él, y subieron a su entrepierna.

Era verdad que todo aquello era una completa demostración de su irresponsabilidad y falta de control. Pero ya se había controlado durante tres años, su lívido le gritó frustrado. Todo había ido para mal en cuanto fue a buscar esas estúpidas copas de plástico que se habían acabado en la fiesta, y que fue la excusa perfecta para que Bakugou los encerrara en el armario a unos metros de donde el baile estaba llevándose a cabo.

Era una locura, y no necesitaba que ese malcriado se lo recordara.

Pareció que su protesta funcionó por un momento, los dedos deteniéndose con incertidumbre en su pantalón y el labio inferior de Katsuki siendo machacado por dientes con algo similar a ansiedad.

—Bakugou.

El rubio sacudió la cabeza, al parecer luchando con la urgencia de mirarle a los ojos, y le atrapó la barbilla con los dedos cuando resopló, haciendo que alzara el rostro para poder ver su expresión. Había duda pintada en sus pupilas, y repentina pena tiñendo con facilidad la piel de sus pómulos, sus labios torcidos en una mueca entre molesta y confundida.

Aizawa le miró en silencio, levantando su pulgar sólo un poco para rozar con un contacto casi inexistente su labio inferior. El estremecimiento consecuente no pasó desapercibido.

—¿Quieres esto o no?

Los ojos rojos, inundados en una inseguridad que nunca había visto, se iluminaron en esperanza, rápidamente nublándose en deseo, y todo signo de arrepentimiento en su expresión desapareció, la sonrisa torcida y llena de soberbia adornando sus labios una vez más. Y Shouta no pudo evitar recordar las veces que la había visto antes, las veces que el menor había logrado tocarlo de manera furtiva en momentos completamente casuales, o cuando había podido arrebatarle jadeos que no tenían nada que ver con la pelea mano a mano que llevaban a cabo en el momento. O cuando, sin aviso alguno, después de todo un día cansado de entrenamientos y clases con ese animado pero desastroso grupo, Bakugou estaba en su oficina, atreviéndose a robar el primer beso que intercambiarían, sorprendentemente casto y limpio, dejándolo paralizado y desconcertado ante su sonrisa socarrona.

—Tú lo quieres—le contestó altivo, alzando un poco su rodilla y presionándole la entrepierna con descaro—. ¿O planeas salir de aquí luciendo así?

Entrecerró los ojos, irritado.

—Estúpido mocoso.

Lo besó antes de que pudiera contestar, los insultos muriendo en su boca y saliendo en gemidos bajos. Sintió las manos subir por dentro de su saco, retirándoselo al subir por sus hombros y obligándole a separar las manos de su cintura para quitarlo por completo. Tiró al suelo la prenda, volviendo a acorralar a Bakugou, y se apresuró a desabrochar el cinturón, arrebatándolo del pantalón negro y abandonándolo junto con su saco.

Katsuki jadeó contra su lengua al darle un pequeño toque a su miembro con un nudillo a través de la ropa, y sintió su sonrisa formarse sobre sus labios.

—Impaciente, ¿eh? —sofocó con arrogancia, tal vez inconsciente de su movimiento involuntario de caderas contra su muslo.

Ignoró el comentario para bien de ambos, bajando su rostro hacia a su cuello para morder el músculo con suavidad. Dejó su respiración golpear contra la piel descubierta por la camisa roja, alzando las manos un poco y desabrochando los botones negros que la mantenían en el torso del menor. Se tomó su tiempo, dejándose llevar por la necesidad de besar cada centímetro de piel que quedaba expuesta, rozar con sus dientes cada que el aliento ajeno se entrecortaba, y chupar con gentileza cada que un gemido salía de la boca temblorosa.

Y deslizando las manos por su espalda y paseando los labios por el abdomen estremeciéndose por los pequeños besos, los músculos resaltando cada que su estómago se endurecía por una nueva oleada de placer, terminó de rodillas, sus labios rozando el inicio del pantalón, el pequeño camino de vello bajo su ombligo haciéndole salivar, y sus manos masajeando con paciencia el trasero ajeno.

—¿Qué estás...? —pudo oír sobre su cabeza entre alientos, y levantó la mirada para verle, encontrándole con el rostro aún más enrojecido y los ojos brillando en curiosidad.

Sonrió levemente, empujándose un poco y tallando la línea visible del miembro atrapado en el pantalón negro con su boca curveada, ganándose un jadeo.

—Supongo que es obvio—murmuró, dejando sus palabras golpear directamente con la protuberancia en la tela, sintiendo sus caderas luchar contra el agarre de sus manos—, ¿o no lo es para un asqueroso virgen?

Escuchó su resoplido, casi de molestia por la falta de seriedad en su expresión. Sintió la mano ajena pasear por su cabello, los dedos desprendiéndole un poco la liga que mantenía su pelo fuera de sus ojos, y se volvió un puño en la parte posterior de su cabeza, jalándole de manera nada cuidadosa el cuero cabelludo.

—¿Por qué no me muestras, entonces? —preguntó con tono burlón—Es el deber del profesor enseñar al alumno, ¿no?

Quiso molestarse ante aquello, el nudo de culpa volviendo a su estómago, y se apresuró a abrir su pantalón, no permitiéndole hacer otro comentario antes de acariciarle por encima de la ropa interior.

—Joder...

Le dio una mirada de advertencia, sólo logrando que la sonrisa se ampliara socarronamente, y bajó la última prenda, subiendo y bajando la mano con sosiego por su extensión sin retirar los ojos de los suyos.

—Ah, Aizawa—musitó con la respiración pesada, acelerándose y entrecortándose cada que su aliento pegaba con la piel sensible—, ¿o debería llamarte Shouta?

Apretó su puño, sacándole un ruido ahogado de la garganta, y los dedos en su cabello también se apretaron, intentando alejarlo aunque se resistió al jalón.

—O podrías callarte la boca y dejarme hacer mi trabajo sin rechistar por una vez en tu vida—recriminó fulminándole, sintiéndole palpitar en su mano y viéndole jadear.

Le sorprendió sentir la mano en su pelo soltando el manojo y acariciándole casi imperceptiblemente el cuero cabelludo. La otra mano, inmóvil en su hombro hasta ese momento, se deslizó por su cuello hasta su mandíbula, el pulgar acariciando difícilmente su labio inferior al intentar simular de forma descuidada la acción que él hizo antes.

—¿Ahora esto es tu trabajo—preguntó, aunque su timbre ronco y bajo hacía que se perdiese el tono socarrón de sus palabras—, Shouta?

Arrugó la nariz, conteniendo gruñir, y dio una lamida larga a su miembro suavizando su agarre en la base, sintiendo su estremecimiento y urgencia a través de sus caderas.

—Sin rechistar—repitió deteniendo sus labios en la punta, besando antes de continuar—, o detendré esto y te abandonaré aquí a tu suerte, mocoso.

La risa salió llena de aire, casi sin energía, y la mano que estaba en su barbilla se abrió camino hasta la parte de atrás de su oreja, enterrando los dedos en su peinado.

—Ni pío—dijo airoso, mordiéndose el labio inferior al tratar de acompasar su respiración—, pero no puedo prometer que no nos van a oír.

Intentó opacar una sonrisa pegándola a lo largo de su extensión y bajó la boca hasta unirla con su mano, firme en el inicio.

—No vayas a moverte—advirtió haciendo el esfuerzo de mirarle a los ojos al tiempo que se deslizaba a la punta, y finalmente sumergió la erección en su boca, ganándose un jadeo bastante más alto que cualquier ruido salido del rubio desde que se encerraron en el armario.

—¡M-mierda...!

Sostuvo su cadera al sentirle arremeter involuntariamente y evitó que volviera a moverse mientras se acostumbraba a la intromisión. Respiró hondo, relajando la garganta, y tragó alrededor del miembro, sus manos deteniendo la inevitable embestida de la cadera.

—Ah... A-aizawa...

Entrecerró los ojos, subiendo con lentitud, y chupó antes de sacar la cabeza, dándole después una lamida tentativa en la punta. Escuchó su risa hecha gemido y alzó la mirada, los ojos rojos quemándole un hoyo en la cara.

Apretó sus labios para no sonreír y empezó un vaivén lento y profundo, siempre deteniéndose antes de sacarlo por completo para volver hasta la base en un movimiento tranquilo y enterrar la nariz en el vello rubio, respirando hondo al percibir un olor dulce por debajo del sal del sudor. La mano en su cabello cada vez intentaba empujarlo más al fondo, pero sentía los temblores en su muñeca tratando de resistir la tentación. Las caderas, en cambio, cada vez era más difícil detenerlas contra el muro, y el labio rojo entre los dientes de Bakugou, junto con las cejas fruncidas y la nariz arrugada, le hacían saber que trataba de quedarse quieto.

Era un asqueroso virgen, uno grosero y hasta infantil, pero al menos hacía el esfuerzo.

La punta golpeó su garganta una vez más y tragó al verlo estremecerse de pies a cabeza, su rostro alzándose al techo en un apenas contenido gemido. Se alejó de la base con la tortuosa lentitud del principio y dejó caer el miembro de su boca, su respiración pesada y su mandíbula adolorida.

—Úsame.

Los ojos rojos, desenfocados en el techo, bajaron vagamente hasta los suyos, una chispa de duda y confusión aluzándolos, y sacudió la cabeza un poco, como si tratara de despejar la nube bloqueándole el entendimiento.

—¿Qué...?—murmuró con un aliento, haciéndolo incomprensible.

Parpadeó un par de veces, alejando el deseo que lo nublaba, y soltó su cadera, acariciando su abdomen brevemente y bajando por el frente de sus muslos.

Sabía que sus palabras no llegarían a su cabeza, y mientras bajaba los dedos hasta el interior de sus rodillas, acomodó la boca en la punta de su miembro.

—Muévete como quieras—musitó rozando los labios en la cabeza, viendo su abdomen romperse en músculos ante un escalofrío—. Usa mi boca.

Y supo que esas palabras sí habían atravesado el placer que lo ensordecía, sintiendo la voz más rasposa y trabajosa.

—¿Es en serio?—le oyó preguntar, casi incrédulo, pero sabía que estaba consternado por el pequeño tono.

—O te irás de aquí sin alcanzar el orgasmo, mocoso—espetó alzando la vista—. Y seguirás siendo un asqueroso virgen.

Los labios rojos de tanto ser mordidos se abrieron en un gruñido de molestia, y el puño en su cabello le empujó la cabeza hacia la erección.

—No vayas a morder—le dijo, la boca curveándose en una media sonrisa—, o haré lo mismo contigo.

Los labios le temblaron entre contener su sonrisa y el jadeo que quiso salir ante su imaginación.

Ahora resultaba que también quería ser mordido.

La mano en su barbilla agarró el miembro, enderezándolo hasta que la punta golpeó sus labios en un sonido húmedo, y abrió la boca mientras sentía a Bakugou empujar su cabeza con lentitud, resistiendo el reflejo de ahogo en su garganta cuando lo tuvo todo sobre su lengua.

—Oh, joder.

Le sostuvo la cabeza con ambas manos medio segundo después y le sorprendió que continuó con el vaivén lento por un par de minutos, la respiración escapándosele temblorosa por la nariz para evitar ahogarse y escuchando cómo el joven hacía lo mismo mordiéndose los labios. La saliva comenzaba a correrle por la barbilla y tragó tentativamente al sentir la punta pegar suavemente en el fondo de su garganta.

—¡Mierda!

Una embestida le provocó lágrimas en los ojos, la urgencia de respirar repentinamente más ruidosa en su cabeza, pero los gemidos encima de él lo ensordecían, cada vez más fuertes y guturales. En alguna parte de su mente pasó la inquietud de que estaban siendo demasiado ruidosos, pero la erección de su boca, arremetiendo cada vez más poderosa y profundamente le causaban explosiones blancas tras los párpados al punto de hacerle olvidar todo lo que implicaba consecuencias.

Hizo el esfuerzo de tragar al ahogarse con su propia saliva y líquido preseminal, el amargo sabor combinándose con el salado del sudor insensibilizándole el paladar, y entonces su cabeza fue inmovilizada por el agarre a los costados, las embestidas siendo proporcionadas por los extrañamente precisos movimientos de la cadera contraria. Aizawa creyó que para ese punto Bakugou estaría dejando su cuerpo moverse conforme su necesidad de correrse, y él estaría obligándolo a tragarse su erección a la fuerza, con arremetimientos bruscos y descoordinados. Pero el ligero giro de su cintura y el vaivén profundo con el que sacaba su extensión hasta la cabeza y le hacía respirar el raro olor a caramelo carbonizado y sudor de sus genitales cuando su nariz pegaba con el abdomen le tenían embelesado hasta la punta de los pies, su propio miembro palpitando interesado en la prisión de su pantalón de vestir por la desconcertante suavidad con la que embestía su rostro.

Podía acostumbrarse a aquello, en algún momento pensó con poca lucidez.

Un estremecimiento poderoso lo hizo percatarse de lo poco que quedaba en la resistencia del rubio, y éste pareció darse cuenta un segundo después, su boca abriéndose y dejando salir un par de suspiros que sin contenerse hubieran sido un delicioso gemido.

—V-voy a...—comenzó, la lengua pastosa y seca de tanto jadear—A-aizawa, e-espera, voy a...

Si hubiera tenido la energía, hubiera alzado una ceja en cuestión, pero prefirió concentrarse en sostener la cadera temblorosa y errática nuevamente, cada vez más ruda con su boca. Apretó los ojos al sentirle alejarse, el miembro palpitando fuertemente en su lengua, y se obligó a tragar la erección con lo poco de fuerza que le quedaba, aprisionándole la cadera contra la pared con su boca, el jalón en su cabello queriendo alejarle demasiado débil como para realmente lograrlo.

Bakugou se dobló sobre sí mismo, un gemido resonando en el fondo de su garganta, y Shouta se obligó a tragar el líquido caliente inundándole la boca a una velocidad impresionante, teniendo que sostener el peso de su cuerpo al darse cuenta que las rodillas se doblaron sin control frente a sus hombros.

Separó su boca de la base del miembro cuando dejó de estremecerse contra su abusada garganta, y lentamente lo sacó y dejó caer frente a él, no pudiendo aguantar su peso por más tiempo y ayudándole a deslizarse por la pared, quedándose sentado entre sus rodillas al colocar con cuidado los pies ajenos alrededor de sus piernas, sintiendo todo el peso muerto de su cuerpo.

Le permitió tomar aire, los jadeos proporcionándole una pequeña parte de su voz desgastada por gemidos, y tragó nuevamente al ver su rostro de cerca, las mejillas enrojecidas y brillosas en sudor, los labios cortados de mordidas nada gentiles, los ojos a medio abrir y las pupilas extendidas al punto de casi desaparecer el rojo de sus irises.

Suspiró sin pensar, los ojos ajenos repentinamente enfocándose en los suyos y bajando a sus labios, húmedos y ardiendo. El agarre firme y gentil en su nuca le exaltó, siendo atraído hacia el aliento pesado de la boca partida y tardó en comprender que quería besarlo, el amargo sabor de semen en la lengua gritándole una advertencia.

—Bakugou, espera—intentó sin fuerza.

Pero, como siempre, el mocoso no le escuchó, besándole con demasiada paciencia y una pasión que aparentemente sólo encontraría en el post-orgasmo del rubio.

La lengua ajena lamió su interior, causándole derretirse en el contacto y olvidar por completo la amargura en su boca, apenas moviéndose para corresponder debido al dolor en su mandíbula empezando a pitar en sus oídos.

El beso lento duró lo que tardó el rubio en acompasar su respiración, un gruñido sonando contra su boca al separarse y abrió los ojos para verle, encontrándole arrugando la nariz y escupiendo a su costado.

—Qué asco—se quejó Katsuki con la expresión asqueada en toda su cara, y Aizawa no pudo hacer más que resoplar.

—Intenté advertirte—dijo desinteresado—. Pero tú nunca escuchas.

Los ojos, aun nublados por algo más oscuro que deseo, buscaron su mirada, viéndole como si le recriminara.

—Valió la pena—le sorprendió oír con suavidad y se encontró a sí mismo sonriendo.

—¿En serio?

Se ganó un chasqueo de lengua y quiso contener las ganas de reír.

—Por supuesto que no—se apresuró a contestar, la mirada desviándose con lo que parecía pena a un punto invisible en la oscuridad—, fue asqueroso.

Rió por lo bajo, sintiendo los dedos en su nuca apretarse en molestia, y se sobresaltó al sentir la otra tocarle el frente de su pantalón, su olvidada erección exigiendo atención.

—Ah, Bakugou...—jadeó atrapando su muñeca, pero no logrando quitarla ante los roces furtivos a través de la tela.

—No protestes—reclamó el rubio, perezosamente abriendo su hebilla y bajando el zipper—, cumplo mi parte del trato.

Aizawa abrió la boca, no recordando nada parecido a un trato, pero recordando la advertencia que le dio antes de empezar.

—Yo no acordé nada contigo—dijo por debajo de un suspiro, apretando los dedos en el brazo cuando su miembro quedó descubierto—. No tienes que...

—Cállate—espetó, tomándolo con su mano y dándole un par de roces en la punta con el pulgar—, o te dejaré a tu suerte, anciano.

No pudo evitar soltar una risa, rápidamente convirtiéndose en un gemido ante el apretón en su base, y se aferró a los hombros frente a él, resistiendo el instinto de embestir contra la mano.

—Cuánta paciencia—le molestó el menor acurrucándose contra su cabello, ya despeinado y salido de la estúpida liga.

—S-silencio, mocoso.

Una risa baja resonó en su oído, terminando en un suspiro, y sintió varios besos esparcidos por su mejilla y mandíbula, bajando a su cuello y regresando a su oído. Se estremeció ante la gentileza, tan fuera del carácter brutal de Katsuki, y el calor llenándole el vientre con lentitud lo hacían encogerse en el hombro frente a él.

La mano subía y atrapaba su cabeza, apretando antes de volver a bajar jugar con el vello en la base, cosquilleándole más que sólo la piel sensible, una y otra vez hasta tener que encajar los dedos en la espalda ajena para evitar moverse contra el calor de la palma.

—Suenas bien, Shouta.

Gruñó ante el comentario burlón, apretando los párpados al darse cuenta que ni siquiera estaba siendo discreto; le había tomado tanta energía el hacer que el mocoso llegar al orgasmo que no podía contener el ruido del fondo de su garganta.

—No tientes tu suerte—advirtió girando su cabeza hacia el cuello junto a él, aprovechando para regresar los besos leves en besuqueos demasiado torpes para su gusto.

—Mierda.

Dejó sus labios sobre la unión de su mandíbula y cuello, bajando una de sus manos por el costado y cayendo en el regazo ajeno, alzando un poco el índice y sintiendo la erección ajena saltar por la pequeña caricia. Bufó, escuchándole farfullar algo inentendible, y la mano en su propio miembro titubeó mientras lo rodeaba con lentitud, alejándose lo suficiente para verle a los ojos, éstos caídos en el espacio entre ambos.

—Qué bueno ser joven—murmuró, masturbándolo con bastante facilidad debido a los restos de semen, sintiendo el movimiento en el suyo regresar a la vida.

La risa corta muriendo contra su mejilla le hizo sonreír, los dedos en su miembro chochando con sus nudillos y finalmente juntando ambas erecciones en un vaivén al entrelazar los dedos con los de él.

—Demonios—masculló Katsuki con un jadeo, dejando el ritmo ser guiado por el mayor.

—Bueno, ¿eh? —preguntó con demasiado aire, permitiéndose embestir contra las manos y la otra extensión al sentir los movimientos torpes de la cadera contraria.

—Quiero más.

La confesión le causó escalofríos, complaciéndole moviendo las manos más rápido.

—Más, ¿eh? —logró formular, el calor y el placer nublándole los sentidos—No podrías soportar más, mocoso.

—No soy un asqueroso virgen—le espetó entre dientes, con un gemido llevándose las palabras tan rápido que ni siquiera le molestó divagar.

—Yo juzgaré eso—jadeó, estrujando gentilmente y sintiéndole arremeter con menos control.

—M-mierda...

Se asomó para verle, dejando en paz por un momento la piel de su cuello, y sus ojos se quedaron automáticamente en sus labios, atrapados sin gentileza entre sus dientes al punto de hacerse daño, y llevó su otra mano hacia el rostro enrojecido, casi haciendo conflicto con el rojo de sus ojos.

—A-ah, S-shouta, voy a...

Trató de ignorar el gemido formado alrededor de su nombre, pero era demasiado tarde para resistir la inminente explosión de su vientre, y atrapó su boca entre sus labios para evitar que más gemidos salieran, sintiéndolo sufrir un espasmo poderoso contra su cuerpo, el miembro atrapado entre el suyo y sus dedos palpitando con bastante fuerza y haciéndole llegar al orgasmo antes de lo esperado.

—K-katsuki.

El sonido agudo soltado contra su aliento le hizo buscar sus labios con más ímpetu, bajando la velocidad de sus manos en sus miembros agotados y suavizándose, y le sorprendió que el rubio no intentase tomar el mando del beso, siguiéndole el paso con pereza al tiempo que apretaba su otra mano en su nuca. Poco a poco calmó la velocidad del beso, la lentitud y sosiego de los roces correspondidos haciéndole sonreír contra los labios mordidos, y se separó un par de milímetros, manteniendo los ojos cerrados y disfrutando los últimos cosquilleos del orgasmo antes de volver a la realidad.

Bajó la mirada e inspeccionó la ropa de Bakugou. Afortunadamente había evitado que el semen saliera disparado por todas partes tapando las cabezas antes de correrse, o iba a ser muy difícil explicar porqué él y su alumno estaban cubiertos del semen del otro.

 _Ex–alumno_ , se corrigió dando una ojeada a su palma llena del líquido blanco.

Una risa baja le hizo mirar al rubio, atrapándolo con una sonrisa orgullosa y la mirada pegada a su cara.

—Estuvo bien, ¿no?

El tono socarrón casi le hace poner los ojos en blanco, alcanzando su saco y limpiándose las manos y los restos en sus entrepiernas con el interior.

—Para un asqueroso virgen—comentó haciendo bola la prenda y tirándola por sobre su hombro.

Ignoró el gruñido de fastidio.

—No soy...—comenzó a protestar, pero terminó soltando un par de maldiciones por debajo de su aliento.

Aizawa levantó la mirada a su cara, sonriendo ante la arruga de molestia en un lado de la nariz, y llevó su mano hasta ésta, deteniéndose antes del contacto y meditándolo.

Era extraño, la calidez en su pecho le pedía que lo hiciera, pero no había más deseo detrás de ello, más excitación. Quería poder acariciarlo sin necesidad de terminar en circunstancias similares, ambos sudorosos y al menos un orgasmo en juego, quería poder demostrar el cariño sin que las cosas pasaran a la intimidad sexual.

Ah.

 _Cariño_.

Retrajo la mano de inmediato, llamando la atención del joven, y se levantó del suelo más rápido de lo que sus rodillas debilitadas y adoloridas se lo permitían, causando que tambaleara un poco mientras recuperaba el cinturón de Bakugou.

—Profesor Aizawa.

Titubeó mientras se abrochaba el pantalón, suspirando pesadamente un segundo después.

—Ya no soy tu profesor—repitió, extrañando el calor de sus labios contra los suyos cuando lo dijo la primera vez.

—Shouta.

Alzó la vista de su hebilla a medio abrochar y terminó de hacerlo antes de voltear sobre su hombro. Katsuki lo veía con el ceño fruncido eterno en su frente y la nariz arrugada. Sus labios estaban curveados hacia abajo, el inferior sobresaliendo en un puchero.

 _Quería besarlo_.

—Puedes salir primero y yo esperaré un rato para regresar—continuó mirando alrededor en el armario, buscando las benditas copas de plástico—, así nos ahorraremos sospechas.

Volteó a verlo después de ubicar la bolsa de los recipientes y se paralizó ante la mirada de furia, adornada con incredulidad, las cejas siempre juntas y fruncidas ahora altas en su frente.

—¿Es todo?—preguntó con un bufido, la sonrisa desapareciendo demasiado rápido.

Shouta abrió la boca, la respuesta quedándose atrapada en su garganta a pesar de ser una simple palabra de una sílaba.

 _Sí, porque esto estuvo mal desde el principio._

 _Sí, porque fuiste mi alumno y yo tu profesor durante tres años._

 _Sí, porque me acabo de percatar que no fue la mera atracción que pensé que era._

—Bakugou...

—No.

Alzó la mirada, encontrándolo quitándose el saco mientras caminaba a él, y casi retrocede de mero reflejo, al punto de activar su quirk porque en veces anteriores ha recibido una explosión en la cara por no reaccionar a tiempo.

Sin embargo, no hubo tal explosión, y el saco colocado sobre sus hombros con un giro sobre su cabeza lo dejó desconcertado, buscando de inmediato los ojos rojos que se quedaron en la tela, los puños ajenos apretándose en el cuello de la prenda.

Le escuchó resoplar.

—Sigo siendo un asqueroso virgen—le oyó mascullar bajo su aliento, la boca apenas moviéndose en el puchero y haciendo las palabras torcerse—, creí que me enseñarías.

Parpadeó un par de veces, el corazón retumbándole en el pecho por la cercanía, por el olor ligero al sudor dulce del menor, por lo dicho por su boca.

Y trató de hacer que le mirara, inclinándose y sosteniéndolo de la barbilla, pero no necesitó ver más que sus orejas encendidas en rojo desde el lóbulo hasta la punta para comprenderlo.

No fue el único que esperaba más.

—Así que sí eres virgen.

Katsuki respingó, la boca abierta para reclamar, pero se quedó en silencio al verlo a los ojos, Aizawa sonriéndole suavemente y deslizando su mano por su mejilla.

—Cállate—farfulló entre dientes, desviando la mirada y encogiéndose en hombros—. Ahora ponte mi maldito saco.

Bufó cortamente, alzando las manos para meterlas en las mangas, y giró los hombros un poco para acomodar la prenda, Bakugou arrebatándole el cinturón y poniéndoselo mientras soltaba groserías bajo su aliento.

—Vámonos—le soltó tomando el paquete de copas de plástico y empujándoselo al pecho.

Lo tomó con duda, detallando la expresión del rubio mientras se volteaba y quitaba el seguro a la puerta. Suspiró y escuchó el lejano murmullo de la música cuando la puerta se abrió, también dejando pasar la luz blanca del pasillo.

—¿Qué esperas, anciano?

Resopló por la nariz, evitando sonreír con tanta confianza.

Había cosas que no iban a cambiar.

Caminaron por el pasillo en silencio, Bakugou un par de metros enfrente de él, y Aizawa se detuvo, escuchando con más claridad la canción lenta que se escuchaba desde la fiesta, las luces en el gimnasio tenues y sólo brillando en diferentes direcciones y colores.

—Katsuki.

Le vio paralizarse frente a él, a unos pasos de distancia, y se acercó hasta llegar a su lado, dejando la bolsa de recipientes en la mesa junto a la entrada.

—¿Qué?—contestó de mala gana, aunque su voz estaba suavizada por haber sido llamado por su nombre.

Respiró hondo y se giró a él, tomando su mano y haciendo que también se girara, ahora estando frente a frente. Bufó al verle fulminarlo.

—Baila conmigo—pidió con un murmullo, jalándolo hasta abrazar su cuerpo y apegarse a él, sintiéndolo tensarse de inmediato.

—No vengas con esas estupideces—le escupió removiéndose, pero sin alejarse de la posición, finalmente resoplando y pegando la frente a su pecho.

Contuvo una risa y comenzó a moverse de un lado al otro, siguiendo el lento tono de la canción, y Bakugou lo siguió en silencio, acomodándose mejor en sus brazos unos segundos después.

—Esto es tonto—le escuchó mascullar contra su corbata, pero sentía el calor de su piel a través de la tela, su cara seguramente enrojecida.

—Esto es una cita.

Le sintió tensarse nuevamente y bufó, haciendo círculos en su espalda con los pulgares en un intento de relajarlo.

—Quizás tengas suerte esta noche.

Le escuchó gruñir, sintiéndolo contra su cuello, y se alejó al sentir que se empujaba de su cuerpo, sus ojos examinando los suyos.

—Tú tuviste suerte esta noche—le corrigió con la nariz arrugada, apretando los puños en sus caderas.

—Mucha suerte.

Y el pequeño jadeo acompañado de su rostro enrojeciéndose coronó todo lo que habían hecho esa noche, la calidez que le otorgaba el tenerlo en sus brazos rellenando todo el vacío abismo de culpa en su estómago que lo retuvo durante tres años y desapareciéndolo por completo.

* * *

Estuve tentadísima a nombrar este OneShot "El Asqueroso Virgen" xDDD

Ay, ignórenme :''v


End file.
